


Gone

by choikwonkim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Goodbyes, M/M, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choikwonkim/pseuds/choikwonkim
Summary: A disappointment, that's how Mr. Choi sees his blind son, how can he teach him to play the piano when he's a blind loser.Gladly, there's a piano prodigy he met through his friends, the young man is born for the stage.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Gone

It’s another uneventful day. Seungcheol is stuck in his room reading a book. He has read this over and over but he still gets excited on how the story unfolds with the touch of his hands. Yes, he’s blind.

He wasn’t born blind though. He got into an accident when he was young. His mom died because of it. And until now, he wishes it’s him who’ve gone instead. His father hated him. It’s been years but they almost never talk.

He wanted to learn to play the piano so bad. Thinking his father will take notice of him once he does. He never had the chance. The old man doesn’t let him go near the room where their piano is. He once got caught, and was beaten hard. So he never tried again.

His ears perked up when he heard a car pulled up on their driveway. He’s pretty sure it’s not one of theirs. When you go blind, your other senses get stronger. He got interested when he heard people talking. His father’s voice sound delighted. He bitterly smiled, his father will never sound like that if he talks to him.

He noticed how the same car pulls up everyday. And he can hear the piano playing. He wants to go near but his father instructed his guardian to keep him inside his room whenever there is someone else in their house. He’s used to it but he wants to know the person behind the happy voice he can hear from his father.

Seungcheol would go close to his door and listen to the beautiful harmony playing from the piano. He wonders if he can play that beautifully if that incident didn’t happen. He would’ve love to see his father smile proudly. He doesn’t remember that anymore.

He has always been contented with his books and a little chitchat with his guardian, Mrs. Kim. The old lady treats him pleasantly which he’s thankful for.

“Mr. Choi went out for a meeting. Do you want to go to the garden?” The old lady said as she tap Seungcheol’s shoulder. He nodded eagerly, wanting to breathe fresh air. If there’s something his mother left, it’s her rose garden. His father tended to them.

“You go ahead first. I’ll fix you a snack. Is a sandwich okay?”

“That’ll be wonderful. I’ll be on the bench Mrs. Kim”

Seungcheol knows the way to the garden. He’s been blind for so long and has already mastered every corner of their house. At first, he always have little incidents where he bumps on surfaces or have some things toppled over.

He walked slowly, feeling the walls on the hallway. He stopped on his feet when he heard a door opened. Based from where he is right now, it’s the room where the piano is.

_Jeonghan_

A smile plastered on his lips when he saw a boy his age standing on the hallway. He gave a little wave. His forehead creased in question when the boy walked pass him. His eyes followed where the boy is heading. Being friendly and curious as always, he skipped practice and followed him to the garden.

“Hello, I’m Jeonghan.” He playfully said. Offering an angelic smile while waiting for the boy to shake his hand.

“I’m sorry, I’m not allowed to talk with anyone.” Seungceol reiterated.

“I’m a pianist, I’ve been practicing here for two weeks and this is the first time I saw you.” Jeonghan continued. Dismissing the words the older said. He even sat beside him.

He followed Seungcheol’s line of vision and saw the rose garden.

“Wow! This house has a rose garden? My mom would’ve loved to see it. She’s a fan of roses. You even have different colors and varieties. Do you sell them?” Jeonghan marveled. He feels giddy thinking how his mother would react on this pretty as a picture garden.

“Are you not gonna talk to me?” Jeonghan asked. A tone of sadness can be heard from his words.

“My father will not be a happy if he sees you with me. You should go back to the piano room and continue your practice.” Seungcheol whined.

Jeonghan held his laughter. The older is pouting after he said it. He’s fighting the urge to pinch his cheeks.

“So you’re Mr. Choi’s son? Don’t worry, he’ll be back later. I’ll be sure to dash to the room once I hear his car pull up” he cheerily answered. Happy that the older is now talking to him.

Mrs. Kim laid down the sandwich on the bench. Looked at Jeonghan and was about to say something but chose not to. The guardian left the boys at the garden.

That’s when their little escapades at the garden started. Mr. Choi got busy for the past days. Meetings after meetings, as they try to look for someone to sponsor Jeonghan’s expenses for him to join the Van Cliburn International Piano Competition in the United States. It gave the boys freedom to meet up and become closer. Jeonghan goes up to Seungcheol’s room as soon as his teacher leaves the house.

“I have a lot to share Cheol. We went to an amusement park last weekend. My! The rides were insane. I’ll bring you with me next time.” Jeonghan exclaimed as soon as he opened the door in Seungcheol’s room.

“Soon Hannie, soon.” The older replied.

“My mom wants to meet you. I told her not to ask your father though because it’s our little secret.” Jeonghan giggled. His mischievousness getting into him.

He’s excited every time he gets to talk with Seungcheol. For someone who has a routine of going to the piano practice after school, he didn’t have much friends he can talk to. He envies those who has time to play around once classes is over. It changed when he met the older, though. For once, he has always looked forward on practice. There are days though when they can’t meet because Mr. Choi doesn’t leave the house. But when he does, they make the most of it.

He always describe things to the older in detail. When he learned he was blind, it became his purpose to not let him miss out on anything. He paint the sceneries in words, in hopes that the older can picture it out in his head. He knew he wasn’t blind since birth so maybe this can freshen up the memories he has of the things he can no longer see.

“Your competition takes place next week, right?” Seungcheol asked.

“Yes, I’ll be away the whole week. I’ll miss talking to you. I’ll bring a souvenir, what do you want to get?”

“Just go back here so I can congratulate you.” He answered with a smile.

“What if I don’t do well in the competition? Will you still talk to me? I’m kind of nervous, you know? Your father has high hopes I’ll win.” Jeonghan gulped.

Seungcheol moved closer to Jeonghan and held out his hand. The younger took it, looking at the older intently.

“Win or lose, you will still get a congratulations from me. Being able to get an invite to compete is already worth celebrating. Not all artists has the chance to join, right?”

Jeonghan nodded even though Seungcheol can’t see him. Hearing it from a friend ease up his worries. He doesn’t understand this new feeling but whenever he sees Seungcheol’s smile, it warms his heart. He wants to be there for him always. He wants to share his achievements to this friend who never failed to listen to him.

_Seungcheol_

_How many days has it been since his father went home after the competition?_

He didn’t hear anything from Jeonghan. The younger called him a day before his big day. He told him how picturesque the places they visited. How he felt ecstatic that the places he’s only seen on postcards and the internet is already infront of his eyes. And while listening to him blabber, Seungcheol felt like he’s been there with him too. And that’s how everything is with Jeonghan.

His world has been dark for years now. Jeonghan brought back the colors in it. The way the younger patiently describes the things to him has always gotten him speechless. Just hearing his voice makes him happy. At first he pushed him away, not wanting to become a burden to someone who has a big dream. But Jeonghan has always reminded him that being friends is the exact opposite of what he thought. That he finds joy in just spending time talking with him. They can talk for hours without break but they still come up with more things to talk about.

He wanted to ask his father badly on why Jeonghan hasn’t returned yet. But as always, he’s scared to anger him. So he’s just there, waiting for Jeonghan to come knock on his door and pull him outside. And he’ll just let him, he’ll go with the flow. He won’t ask anything on why it took him long to visit.

Another sigh came out from Seungcheol’s mouth. This is the third time this week that he read his favorite book. He has ran out of things to do, which is unusual because he always comes up with anything. Or has it change when Jeonghan started to come to him?

Seungcheol got up and walked to the garden. He’s feeling the gentle breeze while humming to a song stuck in his head. He heard footsteps coming his way but he didn’t mind it. Arms snaked on his neck and he smelled Jeonghan’s strawberry shampoo. He sighed in contentment and they stayed like that for a couple of minutes. He was silent the whole time. Waiting for Jeonghan to speak up, as promised that he won’t ask questions.

“I won the competition Cheol, sorry it took me weeks to come here. Something came up and-”

“You don’t have to explain Han, it’s okay. I’m just glad you’re here now.” Seungcheol cut him off.

“Phew! I thought you’ll be mad” Jeonghan chuckled nervously.

  
“What do you take me for? A five year old?” The older answered.

Jeonghan just laughed at Seungcheol. He moved to sit beside him. The older offered his hand and Jeonghan gladly took it.

“I’m so proud of you Han. I know you can do it, and you did!”

“I have something to say though. I’ll be gone for a week or so. There’s something I need to settle before going back to my piano practice.” Jeonghan said.

Seungcheol nodded with a smile on his face. Jeonghan feels guilty as he can’t further say why he has to leave again.

“Before you go, can I hold your face? I’d like to memorize your features. If that’s okay?” Seungcheol inquired while scratching the back of his head.

“Of course you can, silly!” Jeonghan mumbled.

_Jeonghan_

Tears started to well up when he guided Seungcheol’s hand to touch his face. He stifled a cry when he felt the older’s warmth from his palms. He closed his eyes slowly, trying to ingrain the feeling of Seungcheol’s hands on his face. His heart beat faster when the older started caressing his face. Memorizing every little detail of him. His face heat up from the close proximity. He can feel Seungcheol’s breath fanning on his face. _Too close Cheol, I might kiss you if we continue this further._

Jeonghan faked a cough to ease up the tension he’s feeling. Seungcheol giggled after.

“You can return anytime Han. I’ll wait here for you. So just take your time. I'll sit here everyday until you come back, if I’m not here come directly to my room.”

“I- I’ll go back as soon as I can, okay? I know this will sound selfish but can I be your only Jeonghan? Don’t talk to strangers, don’t warm up to them just like how you did with me. We’ll talk more once I’m back. Thank you Cheol” Jeonghan whispered.

“You sound like you’ll never come back,” the older joked.

_I might not, Cheol. And it scares the shit out of me. I want to tell you so bad. Give you a proper goodbye but I can’t bear to see tears streaming down your face. I’ll get an operation, and I hope to see you again. And to tell you how much you mean to me. Pour out all these feelings I’m starting to realize,_ Jeonghan thought as he looked at Seungcheol with sad eyes. The older is smiling happily, the last thing he wants to see before he lies down on the operating table and bet his life with the devil.

_6 years…_

A loud applause can be heard throughout the stadium. Seungcheol looked at his father first, he can see how he’s proudly standing there with a fatherly smile on his face. This is his first piano performance in Korea after he finished his studies in France. He already won several competitions while studying. His name is already known amongst pianist internationally. The boy who started late but was born to become a pianist.

If it wasn’t for Jeonghan, he’ll never know what he’s capable of. The person who inspired him to work hard and push through with everything was him. The friend he never got to say a proper goodbye to. His first love.

Jeonghan’s mother looked at him lovingly. Tears flowing on her eyes as she looked at Seungcheol’s eyes as if seeing Jeonghan in him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back~ Let me know what you think ☺️


End file.
